1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic power controlling technology, and more particularly, to a smart server and a method of controlling power used by a device using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, power for operating an electric/electronic appliance such as a home appliance used at home, an office device used at office and the like is supplied in order of a power plant operated by a public facility or a private organization, transmission lines and wiring lines. This is characterized as a central power source instead of a distributed power source, and has a radial structure expanding from a center to a periphery, and is characterized in centering not on a user but on a mono-directional supplier.
However, this technology is based on analog data processing. When a problem occurs, the power has to be manually recovered. And, the power facilities have to be manually recovered as well.
Further, real-time information on the electricity/power charges is not provided. And, sometimes limited information on the electricity charges is provided through a power exchange only. Moreover, the charge system according to the related art is substantially a fixed price system. Therefore, it is unable to offer such an inducement as an incentive to a user through price variation.